Lost and Found
by xSucksToYourAss-marx
Summary: After running away from St. Peter's Academy, Jack and Ralph find themselves in the unforgiving real world. Will their feelings for each other be enough to keep them alive? Or, will they crumble. *THIS IS A SEQUEL TO SLICES AND SCARS*
1. Chapter 1

**I AM ALIVE! And, so is this sequel. To those or you who have stumbled upon this story with out reading the previous I warn you to go do so. Find Slices and Scars on my profile. And, to those of you who have read it, I'm sorry for the wait! I've been working on a web comic (that is bl of course) and didn't find time to squeeze this in! Not only that, but I've been suffering WRITERS BLOCK. So, here is a short Chapter One. Don't worry…all questions will be answered in the next chapter. And…if you wouldn't mind checking out my comic its right here… .com/**

***Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Lord of the Flies.**

**[Lost and Found] **

**[Wanderers]**

_Jack looked down at his hands, confusion lacing every thought that crossed his mind. His hands were thin and dirty. Filthy red hair obstructed his vision, and his stomach growled in uncontrollable hunger. Jack Merridew was twelve years old again, standing on the shores of an island that could have been his future empire. _

_The awkward boy sat down on the plat form, where all the boys held meetings so long ago. "What's going on?" Jack murmured to himself. His mentality was that of an adolescent boy…not the scrawny twelve year-old he used to be. A rustle in the bushes startled him, and he stood up quickly. _

_A thin dark boy came crawling out of the foliage. Course black hair covered his eyes and he was sniveling, sobbing as he crawled towards Jack. _

_It was Simon. _

_"Why?" Simon cried. "We were in the same choir, Jack!" His body was sliced with grotesque wounds. _

_"Why would you order them to kill me?" He whined. The bushes behind Simon rustled again, and this time, Piggy wobbled out. The fat boy no longer wore specs and the top part of his head was clear gone. Blood spilled over his face and he coughed up some of the gooey red liquid. _

_"I can't see without my specs!" He wailed. "What's better, to be a bunch of savages or to be sensible, like Ralph is!" _

_Jack wanted to run but his feet were stuck, like he was caught in quick sand. He watched in horror as the bushes rustled once more and a final figure stepped from the dark forest. Roger. _

_The dark boy held a stick sharpened at both ends. He had a malicious grin plastered onto his face and handed the stick to Jack. The red head gasped in complete terror. Ralph's head was stuck crudely on the top of the stick. _

_"You asked for this, right Chief?" Roger smirked. _

Jack's eyes snapped open and he was slapped in the face by cold London air. The red head blinked multiple times in confusion before relaxing. He leaned his head back against the cool brick of the rundown building he was sitting against. There was a light pressure on his shoulder, and Jack looked over cautiously. Ralph was asleep, a frown etched onto his beautiful face. _He must be caught in a dream too, _Jack thought bitterly. The island had plagued them both with endless nightmares.

_You're an idiot. _

Jack shivered, but was careful not to rock Ralph too much. The two boys had been on the road for about a week. They both obtained a few pounds by doing odd jobs. Jack thought there was a boys' home on the outskirts of the city, but it appeared now that they were hopelessly lost.

"Jack—" a groggy voice mumbled distantly. The previous weight on Jack's shoulder disappeared, and Ralph ran a hand through his grimy blonde hair. The fair boy frowned as he did this action; no doubt it brought back strange memories of a distant land.

"Yes?" the ex-chorister answered softly. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ralph's thin frame. There were only a few people walking around the streets at this time of the night and they hardly looked interested.

"Do you know the time?"

"No."

"Do you think we'll get there soon?" He meant the boys' home. Jack's eye twitched and a faux grin plastered across his freckled face.

"Yeah, today or tomorrow I assume." _Liar. _The lie passed through his pale lips with ease, and dispersed in the form of steam into the dying atmosphere. If there was something Jack Merridew had learned over the years, it was lying. He's been lying to himself every since he arrived back from the island.

_"This all of you?" The big man in the uniform asked, after loading each boy onto the cruiser. _

_"Yep." Roger said monotonously. _

_"There were two more...no…three." Ralph mumbled idly, to the rest of the boys, he seemed mad. The naval officer took interest to Ralph's statement. _

_"Do you know where they are?" That's when Jack cut in._

_"They died when the plane crashed." _

The sudden memory took the ginger by surprise and he squeezed his eyes shut angrily. Now, Jack rested his head on Ralph's shoulder. It was boney and uncomfortable. He heard Ralph sigh.

"You think they're looking for us?" The fair boy asked curiously, staring into dark space.

"I don't think anyone from the school is," Jack answered honestly, "But, our parents may be."

"This is daft," Ralph muttered. "When we get to the boys' home, what are we going to do?"

"Shower."

"I'm being serious."

"The one I know of has a factory near it. I'm sure after we eat a bit we could lie about our age or something and work there," Jack murmured. He felt Ralph's tiny hand in his filthy red hair.

"We'll have to change our names," he said wisely. Jack almost flinched, he didn't even think of that.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

"Which…according to you… is tomorrow," Ralph reminded him. Jack groaned in frustration.

"Exactly, but it isn't tomorrow, so lets just rest up until it gets light again. Until we get to where we need to be, we're just wanderers. We don't need names yet." Ralph shuffled into a new position, but Jack kept his head rested on the fair boy's shoulder. "Go to sleep, and don't worry…I have this whole thing figured out."

_I wish. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesus Christ I am so sorry for not updating this! But, I'm finally coming out of my slump! So, excuse the short chapter…AGAIN. I'm making it's update date every other Wed. for now on. And once again, the chapter is super short Dx but here you are c:, promise next one to be longer. **

***Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Lord of the Flies D: **

**[Familiar Faces]**

Jack Merridew would love to come off as some bad-ass trouble maker. In his bizarre dreams he'd be fearless, wear leather, and hit anyone who bothered to defy his ideals. But, the truth was, Jack Merridew was nothing like that. In fact, the only time he had truly felt like his fantasized alter ego was four years ago, when he was stranded on an island. Then, he had been fearless; he was tough and could do anything he wanted to. However, civilization had put him back into his place. And, no matter how cool the red headed boy wanted to be, he would never feel that bold leadership he had so long ago. Which is why, as Jack stood with his blonde haired partner in front of a small convenience store, his hands were shaking inside his sweatshirt pockets.

The two teens began walking after they had rested their legs for a bit. And, conveniently, Jack's blind feet had taken them both into a more populated area of town, where there were an assortment of shops and apartments. This part of town wasn't exactly comfortable or welcoming, so the boys' disgusting appearances didn't turn too many heads. Though, Jack believed the new location was quite an improvement compared to their last residence. Ralph was oddly optimistic at the change in scenery and latched onto Jack's left arm hopefully.

"Are we getting close?" He asked, referring to the boys' home Jack had kind of…lied about. The red head stiffened awkwardly.

"Yeah," he mumbled, glancing around, "you hungry?" Jack's icy blue eyes landed on a small shop across the street that looked like it carried snacks. He wanted to take Ralph's mind off of his unsure promise. The blonde followed Jack's gaze to the small store.

"Do you have money?" He questioned wisely, letting go of the ex-chorister's arm. Jack quickly looked both ways before crossing the empty small road. Ralph was on his heals, pulling at his sleeves out of habit.

"Yes." Jack smiled, coming to a rest in front of the shop. He didn't tell Ralph that he didn't plan on spending it on food. The red headed boy wanted to save money for when he really needed it. So, he was planning on getting food with the help of the…five finger discount…you could say. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. He'd never actually stolen anything before. And, even though what he was planning to steal probably wasn't a big deal, the ginger's heart was picking up pace inside his chest.

Jack could feel Ralph's questioning eyes on his face as he hesitated to open the door.

"You okay?" Ralph asked, tentatively poking the red head's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just still kind of tired." He yawned flakily before wrenching the wooden door open. A small bell chimed above the doorway to indicate the arrival of a new customer.

The place was oddly quaint for the area of town it was located in. Most everything in the shop was wood, including the floor, shelves, and counter where the clerk sat, reading a book. The shelves were packed with the predictable stock of food and hygiene items. There were only about three other people in the store that Jack could see.

"Why don't you go find something and come to me when you've got it?" Jack said to Ralph, smiling at the boy lazily. Ralph simply nodded and walked ahead into the store, seeming to sense Jack's strange mood.

The ginger himself began to walk where shampoo and soaps occupied the shelves, marveling in the idea of becoming clean. He grabbed different soap bars and brought them to his nose and inhaled the scent dreamily. Jack closed his eyes and continued to breathe in the floral aroma, naughtily thinking of covering Ralph in it, when his vision was suddenly cut short by the sound of a voice in his isle.

"What about this one?" It giggled. The red head snapped his eyes open and nearly dropped the bar of soap he was currently holding. He knew that voice, but couldn't put a finger on it. It was definitely familiar, but lower from age. It was only when he heard an identical giggle from the previously said that Jack instantly turned his head in the voices' direction.

He saw two teenage boys, smiling and sniffing random bars of soap. They both had blonde hair that was cut nice and short so as not to be inconvenient and shining green eyes. Each boy wore the same outfit, which looked like a brown school uniform. The faces and expressions they wore were completely and utterly identical. Not one difference could be seen between the two, and because of that, Jack knew exactly who they were.

It was Samneric—err Sam and Eric.

Thus, the bar of soap Jack had been holding fell to the ground, and collided onto the wooden floor with a loud _thunk_. The twins turned their heads at the said noise; their giggles subsiding immediately when their green eyes latched onto Jack's blue ones. For a moment, it was just a deafening silence until one of the twins—Jack didn't know who, he never bothered to tell them apart—stepped forward bravely and whispered, "Jack Merridew?"


End file.
